


The Perils of a Long Distance Valentine

by RainyMeadows



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Klapollo, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyMeadows/pseuds/RainyMeadows
Summary: Valentine's Day at the Wright Anything Agency never quite goes in a way anybody would consider normal. But then again, what did anyone expect?Set between Dual Destinies and Spirit of Justice.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	The Perils of a Long Distance Valentine

Athena almost leaped back out of the office in shock.

“Whoa!” She hesitantly approached her colleague’s desk as if afraid it would bite her. “What the heck’s up with Mount Chocolate over here?”

Phoenix sighed in exasperation.

“Tell me about it,” he groaned, leaning on his desk. “Don’t ask _me_ for an explanation, but the first thing I found when I came to the office this morning was this huge pile of flowers and chocolates and…”

He peered closer at the massive, teetering heap of gifts in Apollo’s workspace.

“...teddy bears holding hearts,” he said. “I guess Apollo’s more popular than we’d realised.”

His other employee looked over at him and smiled.

“Well, I guess not all of them are for him,” she said as she approached, and she ran her fingertips over the petals as soon as she was close enough. “This is a nice bouquet you got here, Boss.”

Phoenix’s stomach grew warm as he admired the flowers for the eighteenth time that morning. He gave one of the deep red roses a sniff, smiling at the sweet, fresh scent, and tenderly felt how soft and smooth the sunflower petals were. How bright their colour seemed in the morning light.

He still had no idea how he could ever have been so lucky.

“They're pretty beautiful,” he agreed, “aren't they?”

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost didn't notice Athena smirking at him.

“Would these happen to be from your ‘close friend’ in England?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Phoenix returned the smile and pulled his bouquet closer.

“Maybe they are, but maybe they aren't,” he replied. “That’s for me to know-” he gave her a playful wink “-and you to speculate on.”

Athena rolled her eyes and stepped back from his desk.

Her boss blew out a breath of relief. _Victory._

“Oh my gosh, look at these!” She had approached the mountain of gifts again and was picking through them with a furrowed brow and slack jaw. “I've never even heard of half of these brands! I've never even heard of half of these _people!_ I recognise…”

She paused to read a label.

“...that's from Junie,” she said, “and that's from her friend Robin, that tanuki plush is definitely from Trucy’s friend Jinxie, but who's…”

She frowned at another label.

“...Ema?” she read. “And who's Vera? She has lovely handwriting, is she an artist?”

Before Phoenix had a chance to respond, his phone buzzed to life in his pocket.

“Sorry,” he said as he pulled it out, “I'm going to have to take this.” He got up from his desk. “I'll tell you later if I get the chance.”

His phone continued buzzing and singing in his hand as he stepped into the private consultation room.

“Oh my _gosh!_ ” he heard Athena shout before he closed the door. “These roses are from Prosecutor Gavin!”

He stifled a snigger as he checked the number that was calling him, and hit the answer button with a smile.

“I sure hope you didn't stay up late just for the sake of calling me,” he chided.

The laugh he heard on the other end of the line made his heart skip a beat.

“Not to worry, my darling,” replied his boyfriend’s gentle voice. “The difference in our time zones is only eight hours, so it's currently late afternoon where I am right now. Or I suppose it could be deemed early evening, depending on your perspective.”

“Wait, so you _just_ got home from work?” Phoenix paced around the office. “I hope you're giving yourself time to relax, jeez! Don't exhaust yourself just because of me!”

“It's alright, Phoenix, I promise,” Hershel replied. “I am currently situated in my home’s living room, my feet up on a footstool, a cup of tea in my other hand and my lap occupied by a _very_ contented cat.”

Phoenix almost struggled to handle what he was hearing. He could perfectly picture the Professor’s situation in his mind’s eye; he looked relaxed and happy and effortlessly huggable.

“Is she purring?” he asked, even though he knew a confirmation could be the end of him.

“She was,” said Hershel, “but she appears to have fallen asleep. Never fear. I'll be sure to give her as many kisses and chin scratches as you desire.”

“Good,” said Phoenix, recalling how lovely the Layton’s cat had been during his visit, “because Descole is a great little kitty and I love her to pieces.”

Hershel laughed again, and Phoenix felt his cheeks grow warm at the sound. Damn it all. He felt like an idiotic college student all over again, but he didn't care in the slightest.

Again, how could he ever have been so lucky?

“Quite rightfully so!” Hershel said happily. “But as for why I'm calling, I placed a certain order a few days ago and I wanted to make sure it reached you safely.”

Phoenix glanced at the office door.

“Would that order be a bouquet of sunflowers and roses delivered to my office this morning?” he asked.

“Ah, so you've received it!” He could feel Hershel’s relief through the phone. “I was frightfully worried that I had been too late and that you wouldn't get it until next week!”

“In which case, it'd be better late than never,” said Phoenix, “but I'm glad I got it on time.”

He felt his cheeks warm again as he smiled.

“They're really beautiful, Hershel,” he said. “Thank you.”

He could tell his boyfriend was smiling on the other end.

“You're very welcome, my love,” Hershel replied.

Phoenix wished they could be with each other right now.

He glanced at the calendar that sat on his nearby desk, wondering when he could start planning his next visit to the UK…

...but as soon as he saw the number 14, a thought occurred to him, and he very nearly sighed in exasperation.

“Though to be honest,” he said, “now I'm a little bit annoyed at you for sending me that.”

“You are?” Hershel sounded betrayed. “Whatever for?”

“You didn't know?” Phoenix frowned into the phone. “You sending me a Valentine’s Day gift means I won't be able to send _you_ anything for a month!”

He could practically feel the confusion pouring out of his cell phone.

“...excuse me?” Hershel asked softly.

All this frowning was starting to make Phoenix's brow hurt.

“You _really_ don't know?” He knew he was repeating himself, but this was almost too baffling for him to properly process.

“Don't know about what?” asked Hershel. “Phoenix, I'm afraid you're going to have to explain what you're saying. I wasn't aware of any specific rules concerning romantic partners being unable to reciprocate Valentine’s Day gifts for an entire month.”

Upon hearing that, Phoenix shoved his hand into his pocket. It was either that or slap himself.

“Ugh, of _course_ you wouldn't know,” he sighed. “Sorry, I should've realised. It's a Japanese thing, um-”

“One moment.”

Phoenix stood and waited, hearing shuffling on the other end of the line.

“Alfendi, please leave your sister alone, will you?” Hershel’s voice was faint, obviously distanced from the phone. “Go and see if your uncle needs any assistance in the kitchen and stop putting sequins in Flora’s hair. And Katrielle, _please_ stop helping him!”

Phoenix reflexively retracted into his shoulders as he struggled not to laugh.

“My apologies, darling.” Hershel’s voice returned at its regular volume. “What were you saying?”

“Everything okay over there?” Phoenix didn't care that his smile was probably obvious in his voice.

“Yes, we're quite alright,” Hershel replied. “My foster son was being a bit of a pest, that's all. Would you care to explain our romantic predicament?”

“Yeah, uh…” Phoenix scratched the back of his neck. “It's a traditional Japanese thing. One my mom and quite a few of my classmates would be annoyed at me for if I forgot it. Mom especially. She's very proud of our heritage.”

He ran his fingers through his hair as he searched for the best way to phrase it.

“Ever heard of White Day?” he settled on.

He heard Hershel humming in thought.

“The name rings a bell,” he replied, “but it's faint and distant. You'll have to elaborate.”

Phoenix paused just long enough to notice Apollo rolling on his bike towards their office building, and he smiled in anticipation of what his reaction to his heap of gifts could be.

“I don't really get it, to be honest,” he told Hershel. “It's the sort of thing Trucy’s friends would probably call ‘stupid hetero nonsense’, whatever that means. See, Japanese tradition says that Valentine’s Day is when the lady gives her guy a gift, and White Day is a month later - so March 14th - and that's when the guy returns the favour.”

“Ah, I understand,” said Hershel. “Gosh, that's awfully organised…”

The way he trailed off suggested to Phoenix that he was thinking again.

“...but I do hope you aren't implying that I'm somehow the ‘woman’ in this relationship.”

“What? No!” Phoenix spat in alarm. “We're both men! How would that be possible?”

“You'd be surprised what some narrow-minded people might say,” Hershel replied, and Phoenix could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

He rubbed the back of his neck again. Any more of this and the conversation would get too awkward to continue.

“I'm sorry,” he said. “I didn't mean to imply anything.”

Hershel laughed again. Thank goodness.

“It's fine, sweetheart,” he said, “although…”

“Although what?” asked Phoenix.

“Please tell me that you aren't simply using this to justify the very real possibility that you failed to procure a gift for me in time for Valentine’s Day.”

“No!” cried Phoenix. “No, no it's not, no, no!”

Hershel’s silence felt somehow interrogatory.

Phoenix sighed.

“Okay, maybe,” he groaned.

“You have nothing to fear,” Hershel told him. “If anything, I'm quite glad that you have another four weeks to prepare whatever it is you were planning to send me. Or even to make a decision on what to send in the first place. A gentleman knows to be patient, after all.”

There it was. Part of Phoenix had been wondering how long it would take for the G word to be dropped.

“I was, uh…” Somehow this still felt embarrassing to talk about. “I was thinking of baking something for you. Maybe something you could share with the kids. You guys like cookies, right? Or do you prefer calling them ‘biscuits’?”

“Trust me,” said Hershel, “we _all_ love biscuits.”

“...still feels wrong to call them that…” Phoenix muttered. “I'll bake something that'll survive the journey across the pond. None of you guys have allergies, do you?”

Another cute little hum of thought ensued.

“Well,” said Hershel, “when Alfendi first joined our family, he was at that age a preteen reaches when they're allergic to more or less everything, but he thankfully seems to be growing out of that phase. None of us have any concern regarding nuts, if that's what you're asking. As a matter of fact, we- _no!_ ”

Phoenix’s heart skipped a beat again.

“Hershel?” The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. “Hershel, what's wrong?!”

“Descole tried to roll over on my lap,” Hershel replied, “but she fell off and I couldn't catch her before she hit the floor.”

“Oh no!” Phoenix didn't fight the urge to laugh this time. “Is she okay?”

“She seems fine,” Hershel reported, “but I'm not sure if she'll trust me for the rest of the evening.”

Phoenix snorted so hard his throat hurt.

“You're a monster, Hershel!” he chuckled. “You'll go down in history as the wicked Professor who dropped his cat on the floor!”

He heard Hershel laugh along with him on the other end of the line.

It was the auditory equivalent of a warm, comforting hug after a long and exhausting day at work.

Although it _had_ come at the expense of an animal’s comfort...

“I'm sorry,” Phoenix said. “I just couldn't help myself.”

That poor cat. She'd probably been so cozy!

“At the very least,” said Hershel, “I'm glad that the bouquet I ordered made it to you safely, I'm grateful to you for educating me on the subject of White Day, and I am now very much looking forward to the 14th of March.”

Phoenix smiled into his phone.

“Same here,” he said. “Whatever I end up making, I hope it gets to you without going via Zheng Fa or something. I swear, if it arrives in something like May…”

“My darling,” said Hershel, “we'll adore it no matter when it arrives.”

A knot of warmth deepened in Phoenix’s stomach.

“Thank you,” he replied.

If anyone stepped into the room right now, they'd likely see him smiling like an idiot.

Too bad. He wasn't going to feel ashamed for a person like Hershel making him happy.

“Ah, I’m afraid I have to go,” said Hershel, accompanied by the sound of him shuffling on his couch. “Flora is requesting my aid and I'm sad to say I simply can't refuse a lady in need.”

“It’s fine,” Phoenix told him. “I should get back to work too. Happy Valentine’s Day, Hershel. I love you.”

“I love you too, my sunflower,” said Hershel. “Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You too,” said Phoenix. “Bye!”

And with that, he dropped the line.

It hadn't been a very long call, it was true, but there was no way he would complain about getting to hear the voice of the incredible, intelligent and _gorgeous_ Professor Hershel Layton.

Those lucky students and faculty, getting to hear and see him every single day of the year…

Still, Phoenix reminded himself, London was only a plane flight away.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and smiled. The next time they got to see each other couldn't possibly come soon enough.

But in the meantime, he had a law firm (of a sort) to run.

He dragged himself out of his thoughts and walked back to the door to the main office, and when he opened it-

“Mr Wright, what the heck is all of this?!”

-he was greeted by a young man whose face was almost as red as his suit.

“What're you talking about?” Phoenix grinned wickedly as he closed the door behind him. “It's all for you!”

“I hate to tell you, Apollo,” Athena managed through her helpless giggles, “but it looks like you've become a bit of a heartbreaker!”

“B-but-!” Apollo looked like he could bite his tongue if he wasn't careful. “How am I going to be able to find time to contact all of these people to say thank you?!”

Phoenix snorted again as he sat down.

“Nice to hear you want to be a gentleman about it,” he said, “but I don't think they're looking for gratitude. Odds are they just wanted to do something nice for you.”

Apollo rolled his eyes.

“I _guess,_ ” he said dramatically as he turned back to his pile of presents, “but there's all this chocolate and all these plushies and…”

He trailed off, staring at the bouquet that sat to the left. More specifically, at the little tag that sat among the flowers.

“...oh my god,” he muttered, “these roses are from Prosecutor Gavin…”

No, _don't_ laugh, Phoenix told himself, you'll only make him mad at you too.

“What, you're surprised?” Athena asked with a cocky grin. “You can't tell me you didn't see it coming!”

“Huh?” Apollo’s eyes bulged in shock. “W-what're you talking about?!”

Athena interlaced her fingers and leaned her chin on her hands.

“Go on, Athena,” said Phoenix, smiling almost as wide as she was. “What _are_ you talking about?”

She gazed up at Apollo with a smirk of undiluted mischief.

“Remember when we met him at Themis Legal?” she asked. “Every time he spoke to you, his heart rate rose by 15% and his mood took on a noticeably calmer and more positive edge. Not only that, but the pitch of his voice was lower, which is a subconscious behaviour exhibited by those speaking to someone they're attracted to. Put simply…”

Her wide smirk became a shameless grin.

“...he _likes_ you, Apollo.”

Apollo’s screwed up grimace of horror was everything Phoenix could have hoped for and more.

“W-wha…” He slapped his hands to his face and ran his hands over his head. “...I… I-I, um…”

He outright _growled_ in frustration.

“I'm going to go and clean the toilet!”

He slapped his hands over his face again and grumbled his way out of the room.

Phoenix caught Athena’s mischievously twinkling eye.

“What was he saying?” he asked. “I know you could hear him.”

Athena relaxed back in her chair, hands behind her head.

“It was muffled by his hands,” she replied, “but it sounded quite a lot like ‘now I'm going to have to pay him back next month’.”

Phoenix couldn't avoid a knowing little laugh.

“We’ll tell him he doesn't have to worry,” he said. “I'll bake himself something nice he can give as a gift.”


End file.
